Foolish Queen
by Shikyokage742
Summary: The minds eye holds much for Sam, she subjects, and her own world. But being stuck in your own little world can effect the world around you. And those who perceive you.


Plot Bunnies... Blame the Plot Bunnies.

* * *

Sam often fell into her own little world. It was just more entertaining to drift off into her own little world, where she was the Queen. Nothing could go wrong unless she deemed it to be so. But she was a fair and just leader. Kind and merciful, but sometimes the Queen would decided to save someone form the outside kingdoms.

"Mountain, ruler, slug!"

* * *

"My people! We must come to a consensus! Salt and Vinegar chips or toffee ice cream?" Sam's subjects cheered out their choices as Sam looked down on them from her tower. In real life however she stood in the middle of the grocery store aisle, staring blankly at her basket. She didn't have enough for both, but she deserved a treat for herself. Her fall season job at the Renaissance fair didn't pay much, but it was fun and gave her some extra spending money, as the gas station she worked nights at had recently been the victim of a rat infestation, which was currently being "fixed". Now standing in the store, off in her own world Sam failed to see a group of men in green outfits rushing in and barricading the doors. it wasn't until the gunshot ran out did her subjects scatter and the world came into focus.

Fear gripped her as she huddled down next to the barbeque chips and a middle aged man, sweating in fear. Same took notice of the green man and thoughts of the Joker flooded her mind. Joker meant explosions, or Joker toxin. Harley Quinn and hammers. Death. Anxiety bubbled up from her stomach and in the corner of her mind Sam saw her subjects huddling with her, their dirty burlap smocks blending into the dirt, as tile reflected high efficiency lights around Sam. A steady clicking sound seemed to thunder through out the store. It almost sounded like the cocking of a pistol. Sweat beaded on Sam's brow at the sound.

But as soon as the sweat formed, a trim figure walked by her, sneering as he passed. Cane and bowler hat. Green pressed suit and gold cane. Purple mask and a cocky grin. The Riddler. His henchmen split into groups, some grabbing carts and piling in food, some harassing the more distressed hostages, one particular women crying and shaking, others manning the doors and walkie-talkies. The Riddler surveyed this all before walking to one of the cash registers. A merry jingle played before the Riddlers' voice filled the store.

"Hello patrons! I do apologize for impeding on your shopping but I do-" The crying women increased her volume, wails interrupting the Riddlers' address. It seemed the Riddler was in no mood for such interruptions. He snapped his fingers and the women was dragged over to him.

"I had hoped to make this clinical. Quick. No problems, but it seems that was too much to ask for. Now you fate rests on her. If she is smart she'll calm down, a level head to keep you safe." The women tried and failed to stifle the sobs, but that merely turned into sobbing hiccups. Sam and her subjects watched as the women in the stockades cried out.

"Remember dear, this is to save everyone here, your life and theirs. I'll give you one minutes. What has one foot, and never runs?" The women began to panic, chest heaving harder as tears streamed down her face. Sam watched on, biting her lip. He subjects looked upon her. They knew she knew the answer but to risk her safety was something they feared.

"Thirty seconds." The women covered her face sobbing out "I-don't-knows" and apologies.

"Ten seconds." Sam stood slowly garnering the attention of the Riddlers men but not their boss. He was gazing at the women with an almost...disappointed look on his face.

"Times up my dear." Riddler went to hold up his hand when.

"Mountain, ruler, slug!" the Riddlers head snapped to stare at Sam.

"What?"

"The answers. Mountain, ruler, and slug. I don't know which was the right one so..." Sam faltered under the Riddler glare. "So I guess all three."

"You cheated." Sam bristled.

"How I don't even have a phone on hand."

"Not a very smart thing to do here in Gotham."

"I live across the way."

"Not a smart thing to tell a criminal."

"Smart enough to answer your riddle right."

"Correctly."

"Whatever." The Riddler stared at Sam before lower his hand.

"Load the truck!" The men rushed and converged to the exits.

"What about the hostages?"

"What about them, she answered correctly." As the men ran out Riddler turned to Sam. "Congratulations my Dear, if we ever meet again, know that you will be perfectly safe." and with that he was gone, leaving the crying women, the sound of distant police sirens, and the cheering or Sams subjects...

* * *

Well... tell me what you think, this has been bouncing in my head for a while.


End file.
